


Calm After the Storm

by Supersteffy



Series: Domestic Thiefshipping Shorts [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Arguing, Coffee, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marik is bored with how tame life has become, but Bakura thinks things are perfect the way they are. Rated T for use of the F-word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly wrote this because I had a headcanon that Marik and Bakura have a cat named Zorc, because Bakura thinks he's funny.

“Zorc! Get off the counter!”

Marik flapped a dish towel at the fuzzy black kitten playing in his soap bubbles. The kitten swatted a paw right back, hunkering down low and holding his position.

“RAH! Get _down_!”

At Marik’s roar, the kitten jumped down and spun out on the kitchen’s white linoleum. He disappeared into the living room, no doubt in search of more trouble to get into.

Bakura hid his grin behind a sip of coffee. He sat at the kitchen table, his back to the wall so he could watch Marik as he washed up their dishes from brunch.

“I think that little demon is trying to live up to his namesake,” Marik commented, plunging his hands back into the water.

Bakura chuckled into his mug,his breath warring with steam as it ruffled the surface of his dark brew.

Marik made quick work of the final few dishes. Wiping his hands on a nearby towel, he grabbed his own mug and joined Bakura at the table.

With a put-upon sigh, he took a sip of the now-tepid liquid. “Gods, I love coffee.”

Bakura snorted. “That’s not coffee. It’s sugarmilk.”

“Just because I don’t drink it black doesn’t change what it is.”

“How much coffee is actually in there?”

“Enough.”

“Right.”

Marik slammed his cup down, sloshing coffee onto the table’s surface. “Are we _really_ going to argue already? And about _coffee_ , of all things? We’ve barely been up two hours. It’s fucking coffee. Drop it.”

“I’m just making conversation. Besides, you look sexy when you’re all riled up.”

Marik glared as he sipped, but Bakura settled further into his chair, unfazed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Marik finished his cup, his mood improving as the food and caffeine worked its way into his system.

“Feeling more chipper?” Bakura needled.

“A bit, but don’t push your luck.”

Grabbing their empty mugs, Marik set them in the sink he’d just emptied. Turning to lean against the edge of the counter he asked, “So, what should we do today?”

Bakura shrugged. “Ryou’s at that con he’s been yabbering on about for weeks, so no Monster World this weekend.”

“Wish we could’ve gone. Bet it would be interesting.”

“It’s an excuse for nerds to dress like their favorite fictional characters, obsess over anime, and play excessive amounts of rpgs and duel monsters.”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t fit in at all,” Marik drawled. Bakura flipped him off and he grinned. “Okay, so not the con. But we could go out somewhere.”

“Go where? Do what?”

Marik gestured helplessly. “I don’t know, see a movie? Go dancing? Take a walk somewhere just for the hell of it?” When Bakura showed no outward interest at any of his suggestions, Marik huffed. “Or we could Netflix and Chill, like we always do.”

“What’s got you so bitchy today?”

“I’m just _bored_. Seems like we never do anything new or exciting--like ever!”

Bakura hiked up an eyebrow. “Like play Shadow Games and toy with peoples’ lives?”

Marik pursed his lips. “Is it... _bad_ that I sort of miss the bad old days? I just, you know…”

Bakura stood and walked over to stand in front of Marik. “I would take a boring life with you over an adventurous life alone anyday.”

Marik snorted at the corny line, but the bubbly feeling it brought to his stomach made him smile despite himself. Wrapping his arms around Bakura’s waist, he pulled him close.

“For an ass, you have a knack for saying the exact right thing sometimes.”

Brushing his lips against Marik’s, Bakura chuckled and returned the embrace. After a moment he pulled back, his hands stroking down Marik’s arms.

“So. Netflix and Chill?”

Marik laughed. “Fine, but we’re watching an action movie.”

“Deal.” Leaning in again, Bakura stole another kiss before pulling Marik into the living room.

Zorc joined them on the sofa once they were settled in. Marik sat wedged against Bakura’s side while Zorc claimed Bakura’s lap. The movie was decent. A spy movie about some Bourne guy seeking revenge--a subject guaranteed to catch his interest. But as the purring furball quieted in sleep and Marik’s head fell to rest against his shoulder, Bakura knew that even if the movie sucked he wouldn’t have cared.

Because there were no cursed villagers begging for the mercy they never received. No impatient Lord of Darkness rankling in the back of his consciousness, demanding he _act_. No unquenchable thirst for blood or revenge roiling in his gut, souring the moment. There was just this.

And honestly, this was all he’d ever really wanted.


End file.
